


Like A Cure (The Little Vampire)

by ExSuperVillaine



Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hatred, Love, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, The Little Vampire - Freeform, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExSuperVillaine/pseuds/ExSuperVillaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory/Lumpi is known as the gruesome, grumpy, angry older brother of the Sackville-Bagg Family. He harbors a destructive, deep hatred for humans and wishes to take revenge upon humanity. Until he meets Allie, Tony's cousin who leaves him defenseless with her humanity. Please read/review!</p>
<p>This chapter explores some of his personal perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gregory's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> ***DISCLAIMER****  
> The Little Vampire is owned by Angela Sommer-Bodenberg (book series) and New Line Cinema (movie). This is my first official fanfic, please read and review!

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

 

Drops of rainwater snuck through the cracks of the tomb and knocked on his coffin like annoying Jehovah's Witnesses. He used to like the rain, a long time ago. When he was human he would often stay out and take walks in the chilly drizzle of England. The memory only dashed across his drowsy mind for a moment before he aggressively swatted it away like an irritating fly.

 

" _Dear Lord how I used to enjoy ripping their throats out!"_  Gregory thought to himself, grumpy (as usual) due to the interrupted sleep.

 

There is nothing to do here. Nothing to do for  _decades_  besides pathetically living off of farm animals and sleep. How disgusting and degrading: He, a dark god, is trapped in this literal hellhole, hiding away from humans with his family instead of dominating over them like nature intended. However, he is grateful for the fact that his family has lost contract with other vampires outside of their family. Can they be an even more of an embarrassment to the entire vampire race?

 

Irritated and famished, Gregory decides to go out. He must be quiet for his family are all resting from yesterday’s hunt. No “hunt” isn’t the correct term. More like stealing scraps. English noble Frederic the Great and his family have now resorted to drinking animal blood. Oh how they shame the dark gods by turning away from their nature. Gregory is irritated to say the least by their current conditions, which only contributes more to his aggressive personality.

 

He pushed his coffin lid open, and with a tiny **_pop_** turned into his bat form and soundlessly snuck out of the cave.

 

Gruesome Gregory and cow blood? He’d rather take a stake through the heart. He had followed the rule for barely a few decades before having “cheat snacks” here and there. Tramps. Escaped felon or mental patient. Runaway teens. It had been his little secret, he smiled slyly to himself. Recently he enjoys stalking human teenagers in the surrounding areas. He wanted to see what they are up to, know what their latest gadgets are (he had been hearing some interesting talk about a fruit that is also a phone), and even learn how to act like a normal human.

 

Oh no, not because he wants to be one of them. Far from it, in fact. He is the only one in his family who takes pride in being one of the most powerful creatures who walks the earth. Why on earth would he want to be a weak, sniveling, backstabbing human? The mere thought is enough to make him sick as if he smelled garlic. One has to know one's enemy to defeat him, after all. You have to be like them to gain their trust, yes? He wants nothing more to make each inferior human's blood run cold and for all vampires to walk the earth carefree again.

 

Unfortunately, Father forbids him to harm one. Not because he's a day-walker lover like his little brother Rudolph. Father doesn't want them to be discovered. The patriarch of the family is concerned with their safety and well-being above all else. The man almost drove himself mad in the past three centuries trying to attain the cure that would wash away their curse and make them regain their humanity once more. Gregory had always respected and loved his father, but he simply cannot see eye-to-eye with Frederic on this issue.

 

 _To think, Frederic the Great of Britain is now hiding from a bunch of men in skirts._  Gregory scoffed as he soars higher and higher above the Scottish plains. He loves flying, one of the many perks of being a creature of the night. He loves feeling the wind surrounding him and holding him up. He is addicted to the elating, empowering feeling he feels when he dives down like a rocket and catches his prey. The wind and rain are in his hair, on his face and exposed skin, dampening his clothes, and outlining his perfect and pale body. He is a 300 –year-old trapped locked forever in a 16-year-old body and he’d be damned if he doesn’t feel like a god every day due to this fact alone.

 

The time is about midnight. The rain is getting heavier so perfect darkness surrounds the area and he sees everything perfectly. The hunger in his stomach, no, his soul, intensifies. Yes, his soul hungers for the blood, the murder that will occur, the moment he expertly sinks his sharp fangs into his prey’s neck. He prides himself on being the best hunter in the family. His skills are Perfection. The hunt itself is art. He closes his now ruby-red eyes as he relishes in the dark and rain, feeling primal instincts of hunger and bloodlust course through his body, exciting him in the most exhilarating manner.

 

Suddenly, he sees a glowing spot of light down below in the cemetery. His cemetery. The light seems to be entering the gates. To his vampire vision, looking at the speck of light is like staring at a torch. He squints and lowered himself to see more clearly who or what is the source. Is it their archenemy Rookery (a second rate vampire hunter at best, but father would not let Gregory devour him unless he was posing a direct threat to their family) and his knaves? Or maybe that old, simple caretaker again? He swears to the dark gods that he will eat that simpleton up if he dares to disturb his rest again like the last time he spent an entire week digging new graves with his new, loud truck.

 

Gregory shifts into his human form after he lands successfully in a tree. Soundless still despite the now pouring rain and observed from the tree. It is neither Rookery nor the caretaker. It’s a human teenager trying to find his way home with the light that comes from his phone that’s named after a fruit. It has a bizarre symbol of a bitten apple on its back and it seems to be the new trend in the past few years. He wondered brieftly about its meaning (the Original Sin? How deliciously satanic) before jumping behind a large crumbling tombstone. His mouth gets drier and his eyes redder as the hunger impatiently reminds him how much he needs the nourishment of human blood.

 

 _Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._ The boy’s heart beats loudly despite the rain. He is walking towards Gregory’s hiding spot. The boy is only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, so his neck is pale and exposed. Gregory, licking his lips, can even see the purple his artery. He smells delicious. Cannot wait a moment longer, Gregory is just about to leap out and attack him from behind, when—

 

 _“I’VE LOVED YOU ALL ALONG”_ Far Away by Nickelback starts ringing loudly on his phone and the boy immediately picks up, “Hello? What do you want?”

 

Gregory’s bloodlust waned just a tad at the horrendous music. _Judging solely by your musical preference you are dead tonight, mate_. Of course he cannot attack the boy when he’s speaking to someone. The cover for his family must not be blown. More importantly, Father would have a heart attack, if his heart were still beating that is.

 

The boy took no notice of his surroundings. Studying him closely without the distraction of his bloodlust, Gregory realizes darkly that he smelled a mix of bad cologne, cheap perfume, cigarettes, and alcohol. The boy is thin and pale with short, almost buzzcut dark brown hair. Even though he is dressed in a clearly upper class preparatory school uniform, he wears Vans like all the other young men who like to skate in the area. Acne covers the majority of his face and his uneven, yellowish teeth flashed when he yelled into the phone.

 

 _Oh yuck, but looks like I have to make do tonight_. Gregory thought grudgingly.

 

"Yes Nigel! Tell Uncle that I’m on my way back you little fuckwit! Course I’m not home yet! No you can’t send a car because Uncle doesn’t know I’m out! Have you been listening? Stupid Gavin McAllister dropped me off in the middle of fucking nowhere and drove off! Give it another hour or so. Have the bath ready otherwise I’d die of fucking hyperthermia. Later mate I need to conserve battery.”

_Rude. Inconsiderate. And not so intelligent given his friend and music choices. Ugh_

 

“I don’t think you’re going to make it home tonight. Sorry to have you disappoint Nigel.” Gregory smiled evilly. Eye ruby red as he appeared in front of the boy. The boy screamed, jumped, and fell on his bottom with a _thump_ onto the muddy ground. His expensive school uniform immediately soiled.

 

 _Pathetic._ Gregory thought as he bared his bone white fangs at him.

 

“Who…who are you? This isn't funny, mate! I think the costume's cool and all….” The boy said in a trembling voice, he was shivering either from cold or fear. Or both.

 

“Costume? Do you see a theater near you?” Gregory laughs as he glowers over the boy. There is no humor in his eyes. _Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump_. 

 

“Well…ARUGHHH!” _Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-._ Before the boy could finish his sentence, Gregory had already ripped a chunk of flesh from his neck with a loud **_riiiiip_** and silenced him forever. His phone made a tiny  _thud_  as it slipped from his limp hands and hit the muddy ground.

 

Gregory spat out the parts of neck he ripped out onto the boy's now lifeless body. He tastes _sordid._ The taste of bad cologne and whatever else drugs he took earlier that evening made Gregory gag. What a massive waste of his time.

 

 _Even in your death you ruin my appetite_. Gregory kicked the body into the nearest dug grave.

 

 _Looks like it is cow tonight_. Can’t a vampire enjoy a snack once in a while without all these putrid shit humans put in their bodies? They probably don’t even need garlic anymore with all their repelling body odor products they have in the 21 st century.

 

_What is the point of masking your body odor with an even more disgusting smell? He makes the 18 th century seems like a desirable time._

Gregory shakes his head. Turning back into his bat form, he flies towards the farmhouse.

 


	2. Announcement (Exclusive Content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Disclaimer*****
> 
> I do not own The Little Vampire.

Hey guys! 

** ****ANNOUNCEMENT***** **

My fellow Little Vampire/Gregory fans,

I have recently gotten in contact with **Dean Cook** , the amazing actor who portrayed Gregory in The Little Vampire (2000).

He is a kind man and _**has agreed to an exclusive interview with me**_! I will upload the interview on here as well as several other places that I will link you guys to. You are welcome to send and comment any questions that you have for him!

So please watch this space for more! Here is to more stories and Gregory!

 

Cheers!

ExSuperVillaine 


End file.
